Many Decisions
by xsango4x
Summary: Vacation with Ikuto, Nightmares..Ami DIES! Tadase dies...IKUTO COMMITS SUICIDE! But Ikuto doesnt actualy die in this story, well not now anyway, and a cute little date that turns into a tragedy : .RATED M FOR CHARACTER DEATH.


**Sasume: Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfiction!**

**Meilin: Yo. I helped with the grammar **** Did the best that I could, don't hate me!**

**Sasume: That's my sister. Her FF are really good so take a look when you can! You can find her as aznpride16xx**

**Meilin: xsango4x does not own anything, except the plot! Enjoy **

**Tadase's Death **

_Amu POV_

Today is the day that my family and I are going on vacation to Hawaii. Guess who else is coming with us? Ikuto! It was super early in the morning that the sun hasn't even come out yet. I couldn't help but think of the sun beating down on my face, the soft sand between my fingers, and the cold water tickling my toes.

I was day dreaming for nearly an hour until Ami came bursting through the door and says, "Swis we're gwonna be wate!" I was still in my daydream until I realized that I didn't pack a thing! I took my suitcase and through my whole closet in it. I brought my suitcase downstairs but I tripped and fell. I was afraid that I would break something before we would get a chance to go on vacation until I opened my eyes and Ikuto had caught me. I stared right into his glossy midnight blue eyes until it got awkward around us. Then we left for the airport.

We arrived. I went to one of the restaurants inside of the airport to grab a bite to eat before we go. When I went to the restaurant, I spotted Tadase. I was a bit worried because when we were younger he was sent to Juvie because he used to stalk me and he killed his own father. He also had cancer but that was no excuse for being a stalker. He started to approach me but then Ikuto ran in front of me to protect me. Tadase stopped where he was and asked, "Where are you going?" Ikuto replied, "First you tell us where you're going." Tadase replied, "I'm going to France to brush up on my oil painting skills." I told him that we were going to Hawaii for vaca- and he stopped me there because he had to catch his flight. Then I remembered that I needed to catch my flight too.

We rushed to the plane before we missed it. When the plane lifted off, there was nothing to do except watch movies, eat, sleep, and listen to Ami endlessly run up and down the plane! Once the plane landed I got off for a breath of fresh air.

I ran down to the luggage, I took my beach bag and told my parents that I'll meet up with them later. I grabbed Ikuto and ran off to the beach. We stopped by a restaurant because I still haven't eaten yet. Also while we were there I changed into my bathing suit which was an _itsy bitsy teeny weeny X patterned black tankini that I wore for the 3rd time today_... then Ikuto put on his. It was midnight blue to match his hair but has pictures of Taiyaki on it. We headed to the beach so I could tan a little bit. Ikuto put the beach blanket out and put the umbrella up. I walked into the water and it was just like I imagined it.

I looked out and saw a crowd of people one of them looked just like Tadase but it couldn't be him because he was in France. I dozed off for a bit and didn't realize that a wave was coming. I looked up and it crashed over me I closed my eyes but the last thing I saw was Ikuto. He took me out of the water but he got soaked. So he crawled to the side and shook off all the water just like a dog (but he's a cat). The tide came up and touched his tail, so he climbed up the closest palm tree to make sure he wouldn't get wet. The sun started to set so we packed up our things and went to the beach house.

That night I was sleeping but was awakened by a noise coming from outside. I asked Ikuto to check it out for me. It turns out that it was only a bunny or so I thought. The next morning I went for a walk by myself. I was walking down the beach when I saw an average height teen that had blonde hair. He had one hair sticking out of his head just like Tadase. I was thinking for a second that it really could be Tadase. He turned around and his face looked like Tadase but different. There was a loud noise coming from behind me so I turned around. The next thing I know is that something hit my head and I fell unconscious.

I woke up but I couldn't move. I was strapped down to a hospital gurney, wearing only my thigh high socks, my bra but the straps have been taken off, and my underwear. I looked around and I see Tadase shackled to the wall. I also noticed that he had cuts and bruises all over his body. He started to move his head so I started to yell until he woke up completely. I asked him where we were. He said, "We are in an old abandoned prison where my father was killed. He was killed in that exact bed you are strapped to. Tsukasa, my older brother killed him and now he is planning to do the same with you, except he said that he would "play" with you first. I started to cry because I thought that I would never see Ikuto again. Then all of a sudden I hear a noise like a bomb explosion and the place started to shake. Someone started to shake the door and I was terrified that it was Tsukasa.

The door opened slightly and I saw midnight blue hair. I started to scream Ikuto. His shirt has been torn off, there were gashes in his back, and there were burn marks from the explosion that I heard earlier. I started to cry even harder. Ikuto told me not to cry in a faint voice. I asked him how he found me. He replied, "Are you kidding me? I could spot your pink hair from a mile away," then he fell to the ground. I started to cry even more. Tsukasa came in, tied up Ikuto, and dragged him to the side. Tsukasa said he would be back with a surprise. Ikuto woke up and used "slash claw" to get out of the ropes. He came over me and unstrapped me. Tsukasa came back in and put a fog in the room. The fog was sleeping gas. This gas had a chemical that would attack the part of the brain and trigger your nightmares. I tried not to fall asleep but it was hard not to. _Dream~_ I woke up in the middle of the night hearing a screaming noise. I walk down the stairs to check it out. Standing there I saw Ikuto with a bloody knife and my parents lying on the floor covered in blood. There I saw Ami move her head upwards and she said to me in a faint voice, "Swis rwun swis" then Ikuto through the knife into her back killing her off. Then Ikuto killed himself. The only word I could here was Amu, Amu… Amu!_ ~End Dream._ That was when Ikuto was shaking me to wake me up. I looked at him and bear hugged him as tight as I could. I asked him how he broke free of his nightmare. He told me he didn't have one. I asked why not. He replied, "The only nightmare I would have is being away from you. I know you're right next to me so I only had sweet dreams of you." I started to tear up and Ikuto wiped them away.

Tsukasa came in with his had his hands behind his back. Tadase said "get out of the way!" but it was too late. Tsukasa took the sword from behind his back and aimed at Ikuto. Tadase broke free of his shackles and ran right in front of Ikuto. He suffered at gash in his left arm. Tsukasa backed away. Tadase threw a piece of broken chain at Tsukasa's hand forcing him to let go of the sword. The sword flew to the side and hit one of the main columns. Tsukasa pulled out a second sword and hits Tadase in his right leg. He pulls the sword out of the column, threw it at Tsukasa, and missed. Tadase took the sword out of his leg and limped toward Tsukasa. Tsukasa stabbed Tadase right in the stomach. Tadase took his sword and pierced Tsukasa right in the chest. The column that had the sword in it started to slide. Tadase told me to get out in a stern voice. I started to argue back but he yelled at me then said in a sincere voice, "Amu, I am going to die of cancer anyway." Then Ikuto grabbed me and ran out of the collapsing building. Tadase and Tsukasa were crushed underneath the rubble. Kiseki floated out of the debris **(A/N: Where was he before?)** and told me, "All the bad things Tadase was blamed for was all Tsukasa's fault. Tadase told me, 'Kiseki, don't tell anybody about it okay. I am going to die of cancer one day and my life is worthless so why should my brother have a miserable life if I could do something about it.' Also about Tadase's cancer it wa-" and then Kiseki disappeared.

We went to the house to get cleaned up and to get our things packed up. The whole ride home the only thing I could think about is what Kiseki was going to say. When we got home I went to Tadase's grandmother's house to tell her the news. When I arrived she was so happy to tell me that his cancer was gone. I was so shocked that my eyes widened and watered so I stood up and went home. I was laying in my bed for nearly a week until Ikuto came in and said to me, "instead of being sad maybe we could do a memorial service for him." We set up a grave for him but we buried a bracelet that he gave to me. The grave said, "In memory of Tadase Hotori. "

Sasume: Hope you guys liked it! If you want me to continue give me some comments!

Meilin: R&R please!


End file.
